The random distribution of game tokens, such as the random distribution of playing cards in a card game has been known for many centuries. Prior to the introduction of digital computer games, the most common method of randomly distributing game tokens comprised the step of physically shuffling the tokens prior to the distribution of those tokens. In games played using digital computers, game tokens are typically randomly distributed using software—akin to a random number generator.
The problem with all known prior art methods of randomly distributing game tokens is that the individual players have no way of knowing whether the distribution of the game tokens has been conducted by a truly random method. Mechanical methods, such as shuffling of a deck of cards, has always been susceptible to cheating by fast fingered card sharks. With respect to games operated using a digital computer, the players cannot be sure that the random token generator has not been intentionally skewed to favor one player or another. This is an especially important problem with respect to computer operated games played on the internet.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for the random distribution of game tokens where each player can be assured that the distribution of tokens is purely random.